


Fate

by BunnyFromHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Relationship, Everyone is Dead, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFromHell/pseuds/BunnyFromHell
Summary: "What can go wrong when a vampire falling in love with human?""Everything"





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, this is Jookihyuk au uwu. Firstly this is my first post on ao3. I dont know how to tag properly but i already put all the triggered warning. I cant find jookihyuk tag sadly. English is not my main language so sorry in advance. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @jooyanies ♡

A sweet warm smell of newly baked bread mixed with fresh flowery scent filled the air of a small village in an unknown country. A beautiful ray of sunshine can be seen between a soft white cloud. Perhaps the sun is still feeling shy.“ _It's spring. i love spring_ ” a young man with small eyes and thick lips was mumbling to himself. He stopped by in front of the bakery and stared, feeling unsure if he really needed another bread or he was just being a glutton.

 

A few second passed. He decided he indeed needed another loaf of bread. There is nothing wrong with eating an extra piece of bread for breakfast. He had a lot of work to do anyway. There is not many young males in this small village anymore. Most of them decided to move to a new town or start an adventure finding new places, so most of the villagers depend on him and a few other young men to help them. It’s a small village with less than 20 families, so they basically considered each other family.

 

He stepped inside, and a small short girl appeared from the kitchen. “Oh Jooheon!. Come in. We have new bread today. A delicious and yummy bread with chestnut filling!” she smiled brightly to Jooheon.

 

“Yeojoo~ you look cute today with that blue ribbon. Did you finally decide to tell uncle Hyungsik your feeling towards him?” Jooheon said with a smirk.

 

“Jooheon! Keep quiet!. It's not good if mother hears this. A young lady must not involve herself in an inappropriate act.”

 

Jooheon’s head tilted back and he let out a loud laugh. Teasing his childhood friend early in the morning is the best thing ever.

 

“Oh yeah Jooheon, mother said there travellers arrived this morning. Two of them. They need a room for couple days. Mother asked if you can help them? Since there is a empty room in you house” the young girl said while slowly sweeping the floor.

 

“Oh sure, but i need to help Hyunwoo fix his stable today. I can come and pick them up after that”

 

“Sure, I will let mother know”

 

“Do you want plain bread or raisin bread today?”

 

“Hmm i think i want -”

 

But before Jooheon had  time to give his answer, the door swung open and an old lady appeared.

 

“Oh hello Mrs. Yoo” Jooheon politely greeted the elder.

 

“Jooheon it's great you’re here!. Did Yeojoo tell you about the travellers yet?”

 

“Yes, but i have work right now, i will come by later this afternoon”

 

“Ahh. Thank you Jooheon”

 

“But I think, lets just introduce you to them first” the old lady continued speaking while wrapping different kind of breads and cookies in white cotton cloth “You guys can at least know each others names. They are nice people” she handed the breads she wrapped earlier and said “for you and your guests. You don't have to pay this time. Come follow me for a while”

 

Jooheon silently nodded and followed the old lady. Before he stepped outside, he said his goodbye to Yeojoo and the younger girl did the same.

 

Once was is outside the bakery, his eyes meet with the strangers. His heart started beating loudly like he just run from a wolf. Jooheon wasn't sure why he felt the rush of adrenaline but he didn’t hate it.

 

“This one is Minhyuk” Mrs. Yoo pointed his thumb to a guy with silverish white hair, such an odd colour in his opinion. But he didn't want to be rude by saying it out loud.

 

“Hello, Jooheon. Thank You for helping us”

 

“Uhh.. sure”

 

“I’m kihyun” suddenly a short guy with light brown hair spoke, seeming to be impatient. He didn’t wait for Mrs. Yoo to introduce him.

 

“H-hello Kihyun” Jooheon stuttered, feeling a bit nervous from the constant stare he received from both Kihyun and Minhyuk.

 

After some small talk, Jooheon excused himself to get his work done. As he turned himself around to leave the three of them, he could feel their gaze piercing through him. It had an eerie feeling to it but at the same time it was warm and loving.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Jooheon was getting used to waking up with a hand around his waist. Minhyuk is a bit clingy but Jooheon didn't hate it. A sweet aroma of warm soup filled his small but comfy house. Kihyun probably finished cooking by now. Its seems to be their routine for the past month. Kihyun will wake up earlier and cook something. Minhyuk will continue to sleep while wrapping his long limbs around Jooheon.

 

It seems like Kihyun and Minhyuk have taken a liking to his small village and decided to stay here longer or maybe forever. Everyone enjoyed their company and they had been great help so far.

 

It was all happy and warm until that night. A dark tragedy happened to the small peace-loving village. Everything turned cold and the only sounds that can be heard was faint cries of a dying human.

 

It all started with a confession. “We are vampires” Jooheon could feel his stomach churning. He felt betrayed. He had always hated vampires for the fact his own family was taken by the same creature.  

 

He ran from his house into the night, let his feet take him away to the deep forest near his village. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling. With cheeks stained with tears, he screamed as loud as he could.

 

The thing Jooheon hated the most was not that they didn't tell him earlier but the fact that he loved them. In more than a friendly way. He couldn’t believe he let himself fall for a monster. And not just one, but two. How could such as gruesome monster hide themselves for that long?

 

He stopped running when he stomp on a thorn. Apparently it was big and sharp enough to cut through his boots. He hissed in pain trying to take it out. “Oh great, I stepped on a fucking poisonous plant” he talked to himself.

 

He decided he needed to be smart and get some herbs from Hyunwoo, his heart felt too heavy to turn back to his village. “Oh I guess I will just stay at Hyunwoo until I know how to deal with the damn vampires.”

 

______________________________________________

 

Minhyuk lost his words the moment Jooheon banged on the table in front of him, muttered the word “Monster and demon” to minhyuk and ran from his house. Kihyun tried to follow Jooheon but his eyes caught the aura Minhyuk was releasing. A dark and sad aura.”This is bad” Kihyun spoke, almost whispering to himself.

 

Indeed Minhyuk and him are vampires but they stopped drinking human blood a long time ago. They wanted to blend in and have a normal life when they realised they were in love with each other. When a vampire stop feeding from humans they lose so much power, but in exchange they can survive the heat of the sun and can have more self control, in short more human-like than monster.

 

“Minhyuk?” the shorter guy called out his lover on a soft tone.

 

“But why must he call us that?”

 

“No, you know Jooheon didn't mean it”

 

“He hate us Ki”

 

“I want you to calm down now, my love”

 

But all Kihyun’s effort to calm the whited hair man seemed to be useless when Minhyuk eyes turned bright red. Kihyun gulped, he could feel the murderous intent from Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk loved Jooheon, as much as he loved Kihyun. And he knows Kihyun felt the same towards the younger guy. They have silently watched Jooheon from afar before pretending to be travellers so they can approach him. But they never told Jooheon anything about them, the black haired boy probably thought they were crazy for falling in love with someone just because they heard him singing while feeding the goat.

 

Minhyuk can't control his sadness and start letting darkness take over his mind and cloud his judgement. He couldn’t hear Kihyun’s voice for quite some time now. All he could hear is _“kill, kill, die, die, blood, blood”_

____________________________________________________

 

Jooheon finally arrived at his village after what seemed to be forever. The village appeared to be calm and quiet. Too quiet, actually. Then Jooheon felt his heart drop, when he saw blood splatter everywhere. He forgot his own pain when he realised there is bodies everywhere. He started sobbing and ran too Yeojoo’s house.

 

“No, no , no,no” Jooheon kept repeating the words when he saw Yeojoo, covered in blood with her eyes staring coldly. There was no light in it. She was dead. Jooheon plopped down on the floor next to Yeojoo's body. He closed her eyes and brushed her hair.

 

“Jooheon?”

 

Jooheon turned around just to see Minhyuk standing there with his lips stained in blood.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didnt mean it” Minhyuk talked in a very low voice, afraid if he spoke any louder, it could scare Jooheon.

 

“You monster, you did this?!. Get out, get out! I hate you. I hate all of you!’ Jooheon hysterically screaming to the man in front of him.

 

Jooheon tried to stand up, but the poison started to effect his senses. He staggered and Minhyuk reached to his hand, trying to help Jooheon. But the younger slapped it off and felll back, hitting a small table behind him. His hand hit something hard and cold when he dropped to the floor. He moved his finger to feel it and then he realised what it was. He smiled wickedly and an idea crossed his mind.

 

“Minhyuk, please help me”

 

Without wasting a single moment, Minhyuk come closer and dropped to his knees in front of Jooheon.

 

In a flash, Jooheon stabbed Minhyuk in his heart using his new found weapon, a silver cross.

 

Minhyuk gaspped in pain and let out a breathy moan. His eyes teared up when he saw a silver cross in between his chest and Jooheon's fingers.

 

“I’m sorry, Jooheon. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry” Minhyuk repeated the words ‘sorry’ like it was some kind of mantra.

 

Jooheon let out a small  dry laugh and tears started to fall from his eyes.

 

“Minhyuk, I had too. I love you, you know”

 

Minhyuk's lips curved in a small smile. _“Ah its okay like this. I only needed to hear that before i died”_ he thought to himself, because he could no longer talk. He could feel his body dying and slowly, he turned to dust, a beautiful crystal dust fell in front of Jooheon.

 

Jooheon got up and collect some of the dust and put it in his pocket. He walked slowly trying to find a way from Yeojoo’s house but his intention died when the door swung open by Kihyun. When Kihyun saw him, he immediately hug Jooheon and started crying.

 

“Jooheon! Oh my God. You are here, I was looking for you, we need to run, Minhyuk is going berserk right now!. We-”

 

Jooheon put his hand on Kihyun's lips, hinting for him to stop talking. He brushed Kihyun's tears and gave the older man a small smile.

 

Kihyun frowned at him but decided not to go against his decision but instead he slowly carried Jooheon and put him on a chair. He maybe be smaller than Jooheon but he had great strength.

 

Jooheon put his hand inside his pocket and took Minhyuk’s remaining dust and put it on Kihyun palm.

 

“I’m sorry, I had too”

 

Kihyun almost choked on his tears when he realised it was Minhyuk. Only the dead vampire can turn into crystals dust. He fell on his knee. “This can't be happening. No” he continued crying like a small child.

 

But his tears stopped when he heard a loud thud. He looked up and Jooheon had laid his head on a table. Kihyun focused his ears, he could still hear Jooheon heartbeat but it was weak. Something wrong and Kihyun finally noticed the bleeding feet.

 

He licked a bit of Jooheon’s blood and realised it was poison. Kihyun couldn’t take this anymore. Why was everything falling apart? He just wanted to be with the people he loved. He just wanted a happy ending with Minhyuk and Jooheon. But fate had another ending for him.

 

Kihyun put Minhyuk's dust in his pocket, and carried a dying Jooheon back to their house. He lay the younger on bed and hug him close.

 

“Jooheon, I love you” he repeated the words until he could no longer hear a single heartbeat. The last thing Jooheon heard before he let his last breath was “love you” and that was enough to make him happy, at least his love was not unrequited.

 

Kihyun got up and start looking for something in the kitchen. When he found it, his lips curved in a small smile, with teary eyes. He took the silver knife and stabbed his heart. He groaned in pain but it was okay. He doesn’t deserve to be alive either. If he can't be with Minhyuk and Jooheon,  there is no use of living an eternal life. His memories started doing flashbacks and the last one he saw was Jooheon faintly singing “ _My heart wants to keep seeing you, I hope that you know_ ” while Minhyuk leisurely lay on his lap. A few second later, he turned into shining crystal dust .

 

The small village in an unknown country fell into an eternal silent. All the love and warm no longer existed there. The only thing people could feel from the small village was sadness and pain. Nobody ever came to the village again for it’s well known bizarre tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this 💕 . Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> U can hmu on twitter anytime ! Im nice ><


End file.
